


Um Dauðann Helgu

by sigurfox



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Season 4 Spoilers, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: На смерть Хельги.Стихотворный размер - дротткветт.





	

**Author's Note:**

> На смерть Хельги.
> 
> Стихотворный размер - дротткветт.

Гна жемчугов заморских,

Южанка, нож обретши,

Вонзила шило раны –

Жизнь с житом волка вышла.

Когда омелой был

Сражён светлейший ас,

Не только сыны Рига

Скорбели, Иггдрасиля

Всяк обитатель плакал.

 

Бежала влага лика

Алмазов безутешно.

Роняла твердь земная

Росу очей, железо,

Металлы и растенья,

И всякий зверь в трущобах,

Без корня древо, птицы,

Сувоев родич плакал.

 

Пусть славно служит гребень

Раздумий дома пряже,

Где искры Соль играли.

Согреет шкура волчья.

Лёд тигля ляжет тут же,

Края колец украсят

Посевы Хрольва красно

Моей пригожей Хельги.

 

Теперь я тоже мёртв,

Что вепрь дщерей штормов

На пастбище китов,

Покинутый, бескрайнем,

Один в пучине ночи,

Что без руля корабль:

Куда направят боги,

Туда и поплыву.

 

Уэссекса постелью

Последней стали земли

В закатный час под тенью

Косматой кроны дуба.

Пересекла сумежье

Миров родная Хельга,

По жиле боевой эль

Не побежит оружья.

 

Родная моя Хельга!

Зерно груди иссохло,

В прах чёрный обратилось

В укромной крепи духа.

Прощай, бесстрашная

Моя скиталица.

Прощай, моя любовь.

Прощай, пока что.

**Author's Note:**

> Гна жемчугов – девушка  
> Шило раны – нож  
> Жито волка – кровь  
> Сыны Рига – люди  
> Влага лика алмазов – слёзы  
> Лика алмазы – глаза  
> Роса очей – слёзы  
> Без корня древо – камень  
> Сувоев родич – пламя  
> Раздумий дома пряжа – волосы  
> Раздумий дом – голова  
> Искры Соль – лучи Солнца  
> Лёд тигля – серебро  
> Края колец – руки  
> Посевы Хрольва – золото  
> Вепрь дщерей штормов – драккар  
> Дщери штормов – волны  
> Пастбище китов – море  
> Эль оружья – кровь  
> Зерно груди – сердце  
> Крепь духа – грудь


End file.
